


On the Road

by lexiedematteo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiedematteo/pseuds/lexiedematteo
Summary: Mickey showed up at the Gallagher’s house 2 days ago fresh out of prison. I haven’t decided if he’s escaped or worked out an early release somehow. Mickey convinces Ian to take off with him and start a life somewhere other than the Southside. West seems like a good idea so west they are headed.





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I'm actually publishing so go easy on me. I'm not really a writer.  
> Let me know if you like it and want me to continue. I guess you can tell me if I suck too. =)  
> Thanks for reading!!

The early morning sun was just beginning to creep into the sky and Mickey was having a really hard time staying awake. Driving for over 8 hours in the middle of the night will do that to you, but at least they’ve finally made it out of Illinois. A small smile forms on his lips as he glances over at the redhead knocked-the-fuck-out in the passenger seat. His mouth is hanging open, a small amount of saliva is starting to pool in the corner of his mouth and drip down his chin. Mickey would give anything right now to climb up in his lover’s lap so he can lick, and kiss and taste that mouth. After spending over a year in the clink, he’s got a lot of lost time to make up for. The sun was rising more and more along with the bulge in his pants. Mickey grunts lowly and palms his dick to try and relieve some of the pressure. “Thank you fucking Jesus” he whispers to himself as he spots a hotel just past the next exit.

“Ian!” Mickey says softly as he strokes the sleeping man’s knee but quickly removes it so he can turn right into the hotel parking lot.  
“Ian!” “Wake up man, we’re stopping here for a bit” he says louder as he parks the car and looks over lovingly at his passenger. 

“What?” Ian groans as he sits up straight and rubs his hands over is face and the sleep from his eyes.

“Gonna get us a room.” “Let’s fucking go sleeping beauty.” Mickey says with a smile as he opens the door, gets out and heads toward the trunk. 

Ian follows and grabs one of the duffel bags Mickey is holding out to him at the rear of the car. Ian pulls the bag up over his shoulder as he turns and steps toward the hotel entrance.

“Hold up!” Mickey says after he closes the trunk and moves to open the passenger door Ian is now stopped next to. He moves the passenger seat forward and pulls out a black backpack from underneath the seat. Ian steps forward and his eyes widen when he sees the contents of the backpack.

“Mickey, What the fuck?” Ian whispers to his lover as the black haired man stuffs his pocket with a thick stack of cash he pulled from the backpack and throws him a pleased smirk. A gun is also removed from the bag and placed in the waistband of his pants under his shirt. “Seriously, Mickey where’d you get that? You just got out of prison!”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to, Gallagher.” Mickey says as he replaces the backpack, locks up the car, and quickly moves towards the entrance. Ian just stands there for a second before huffs in disbelief and moves to catch up with Mickey.

The hotel is old and slightly run down, but the lobby looks pretty clean and there are fresh flowers and live plants scattered around that add to the old Victorian charm of the building. To the left is a large reception desk, and to the right is a small dining room that is being set up for which appears to be a continental breakfast.

“Hello there, Welcome to the Prairie Inn. I’m Alyssa.” A tall older lady with gray curly hair and a round friendly face appears behind the reception desk and smiles at the boys who just entered the lobby. “Can I help you gentleman get a room?”

“Yea, uh. Can I get a room for 2 nights, please?” Mickey says as he steps closer to the reception desk.

“Yes, of course.” The lady responds quickly. “2 queens?” “I have a room on the top floor or 1 on the first floor.” 

“What?” Mickey says slowly with disbelief. Is this old lady really calling them queens right now? They aren’t even 30 yet. Ian is barely 22 and they both look young as fuck still. Mickey has come a long way since accepting his sexuality but dealing with homophobic assholes is something he’s still working on.

Ian sees the anger and confusion in his lover’s eyes and steps forward. He places a hand on Mickey’s shoulder to calm him and begins to speak.  
“We only need one bed, thank you.” Ian replies sweetly to the old lady “Just a standard room and it doesn’t matter which floo...”

“Actually” Mickey interrupts “We would like a suite, like the honeymoon suite or whatever.” Mickey says as he pulls the stack of cash from his front packet and slams it on the counter.  
“You got something like that here?”

“Yea, Yea of course.” the lady responds with eyes wide on the cash “Congratulations, you both make a lovely couple.” She adds and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should just get the standard…”

“Quiet Gallagher, Don’t ruin this right now.” Mickey whispers in Ian’s ear as he grabs Ian hand and pulls him closer. Their eyes lock and Ian gives Mickey an appreciative smile, Mickey returns the smile with a devilish one of his own that can only mean one thing.  
After Mickey paid the ridiculously high priced security deposit for using cash and not a credit card, the receptionist handed Mickey two keys.

“Your suite is on the 3rd floor, suite 1304 and our continental breakfast begins in the dining room in about 30 min if you’re interested.”

“Thank you” Ian says and pulls Mickey towards the elevator as quickly as possible. 

“Enjoy, your stay!”

As soon as the elevator doors close Ian attacks Mickey’s lips with his own and pushes him up against the side of the elevator. His hands are running through his lover’s short black hair, they continue down his neck and chest to his waist. Ian’s tongue licks apart Mickey’s lips before pulls back slightly and whispers into his mouth “Honeymoon suite huh? We married now?” 

Mickey pushes him off playfully and answers “Fuck off” just as the elevator doors open. Ian’s a little hurt by Mickey’s response to his comment but he tries not to show it on his face. The last time Mickey brought up marriage, he made fun of the idea and broke up with him. Of course Mickey wouldn’t react well to that question. As they walk out of the elevator and down the hall, Ian wonders if Mickey will ever agree to marry him now.

It’s the perfect suite. Relatively large, clean and nicely decorated but not so overdone that it makes the Southside men feel uncomfortable. A long window at the end of the suite is flooding the room with morning sunlight and casting a warm glow. A king bed with neutral colored linens separate a small living area from the kitchenette and mini bar.

“Well, this room’s pretty fucking nice. Nicest room I’ve stayed in, not that that’s sayin’ much.” 

“It’s perfect, Mick. Thanks for doing this for me.” His redhead replies as he climbs up the bed to his lover and pecks him softly on the lips a few times. Mickey pushes him off and to the side.

“For you, huh? This is for me! I’ve been driving all fucking night and just spent over a year in a shit hole prison.” It’s half true. Yes, Mickey really wanted a nice place to sleep after spending a year on a pancake thin prison mattress. He did pay for 2 nights in the suite though and the second night was definitely for Ian.

“Yea, yea. Ok” Ian replies with a smile as he pushes himself up off the bed and moves towards the bathroom. “Holy shit, there’s a huge Jacuzzi tub in here.” Ian yells as he relieves himself. “There’s also bubbles and fuckin rose petals and some complimentary champagne.”

“Well aren’t you a lucky little princess.” Mickey replies when Ian emerges from the bathroom, champagne bottle in hand.  
“That champagne is probably cheap as fuck and it probably tastes like shit.” he adds

“I bet I could get some OJ from the breakfast bar downstairs.” The redhead says as he opens a cabinet and pulls out two small glasses. “I’ll make us some mimosas.”

Mickey sighs and slowly lifts himself up to sit at the edge of the bed. He tries to rub some of the sleepiness from his eyes, not sure whether or not he has enough energy to open this can of worms right now.  
“Ian, you can’t drink alcohol on an empty stomach and you gotta take your meds in like an hour. Plus I was awake driving all night while you slept like fucking sleeping beauty… Can we just get some breakfast and pass out for a little?” Mickey groans out the last question and looks up at his lover hesitantly, afraid of the expression on his face.

Ian looks guilty for a second but then cracks a small smile and moves towards the bed to sit next to Mickey. He looks longingly into his lover’s blue eyes before grabbing his neck and pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft but also strong and full of passion. It says so many things Ian just doesn’t know how to say yet. ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘I missed you.’ ’Thank you.’ ‘I love you.’ A lot of things are being said through that kiss and Mickey feels all of it. A small moan escapes his lips after their tongues brush together. Ian pulls off, stands up, and grabs the room key from the nightstand.  
“I’ll go get us some food from downstairs and bring it back up. Get comfortable.”

Mickey looks down at the bulge rising in his pants and realizes he can’t argue right now, not that he wants to anyway. “Ok, fine asshole, better bring me back some eggs and sausage!”  
“I wants some OJ too and not for your gay ass Mimosas or whatever.” He adds as Ian moves towards the door.

“Ok fine, but I’m still having one and your gay ass better be naked when I get back!” Ian commands before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Mickey is still sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his tired eyes before he moves to take off his shoes, and then his hoodie and pants. He’s left in only a tee shirt, socks and boxers when he stands up and moves to the bathroom to go take a leak. The bathroom is the nicest part of the suite. It has definitely been upgraded recently. Not only is there a Jacuzzi tub, but double sinks and the shower is pretty fucking nice with one of those huge rainfall shower heads coming from the ceiling. Mickey tries to remember the last time he even showered alone. The last time he showered was yesterday morning, with Ian, at the Gallagher house, before that it was always with other inmates, constantly looking over his shoulder. It’s been well over a year since he’s had a peaceful shower to himself and that fact alone makes the shower more appealing then food and sleep. Tattooed fingers grip around the handle turning on the hot water and then moving to add some cold. Mickey removes the rest of his clothes and steps in. A content sigh escapes his lips as he relishes in the warm water softly dropping on his head, shoulders, and rolling down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys so here's chapter 2. I spent like all day on this so I hope you like it.  
> There is a lot of smut in this chapter so click away if that's not your thing.
> 
> Oh I have no editor so sorry for all the mistakes and bad grammar!
> 
> Who's excited for Mickey in a bathrobe? I always see Kev in a bathrobe on the show and I really needed to put Mickey in one. lol

Mickey isn’t sure how long he’s been in the shower, but if the water temperature is anything to go by then it’s probably been more than 15 minutes. It’s lukewarm now at best and he feels a little guilty that he didn’t save much hot water for Ian. He turns off the water, steps out and grabs one of the towels folded nicely on the shelf by the shower. After drying off his face and most of his body, he spots two white fluffy robes hanging on the back of the door. He throws the towel over the shower rod and slips on one of the robes. 

“Took you long enough. “ Ian says with a mouth full of toast as Mickey walks out of the bathroom and towards the kitchenette area where Ian is eating already. Mickey sits down and Ian pushes a plate of breakfast and some juice over to him.  
“Nice robe.” he adds as he eyes the shorter man up and down and licks his lips. Ian tries to remember if he’s ever seen Mickey in a robe before, but decides this is a first and smirks at the man now stuffing his face next to him.   
“Sorry, I started without you. I was hungry and I have to take my meds. Plus you took forever. “ 

“Yeah, well I was enjoying showering alone for the first time in fucking forever.” Don’t realize how fucking suffocating prison is until you’re out.”

“Does that mean you’re against sitting in the tub with me later?” Ian smiles flirtatiously and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“HA! That’s all you princess. I don’t take bubble baths or drink fruity fucking cocktails. Act like you don’t know me, Ian.”

Ian just rolls his eyes and continues stuffing his face with eggs and toast, trying to hide his disappointment. The thing is, Ian does know Mickey. He knows him inside and out. He knows him better than anyone else and he knows that Mickey has walls up. Walls Ian has previously broken down. Spending over a year in prison with a broken heart gave him enough time and reason to start building those walls back up. They’ve spent almost every second of the last 2 days fucking each other’s brains out, but they haven’t really connected like they used to. Ian knows they need to talk about what happened in the past before they can move forward.

The plate of food is pretty much finished when Ian gets up and heads to get his meds out of his duffle bag. One mood stabilizer, one anti-depressant, and one anti-psychotic all get thrown into his mouth followed by a few chugs of water. Ian feels Mickey’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. He is still eating, but he never stopped watching Ian the whole time. 

“I have it under control now. You don’t need to worry about me.” Ian says locking his green eyes onto the blue pair in front of him.

“I know you do… Still always gonna worry about you though.” Mickey says between bites of food and tears his eyes away from Ian’s.

“Do you? Do you know? Because we haven’t talked about it since you’ve been out, we haven’t talked about anything important yet actually.”

 

“Jesus, you really wanna do this right now?” Mickey almost yells before stuffing one last forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“We got do it sometime, Mickey and I’m sorry but I still got a lot of fucking questions about how you got out.”

“Fine! What do you wanna talk about first, huh? Why don’t we start with how you dumped my ass after I told you I loved you and then left me high and dry in prison? You only visited me fucking twice in over a year and the second time Svet had to fuckin pay your ass!” 

Mickey is now standing, moving to the bedroom area, turning a brighter shade of red. It might be the anger rising up in his chest, but it’s also from the embarrassment of reliving that moment on the Gallagher porch. The moment that ended in heartbreak and an unreciprocated “I love you.” He doesn’t want Ian to see the emotions clearly written all over him, so he sits on the edge of the bed and slowly rubs down his face with his short tattooed fingers.

“Come on, Mick, I thought I was doing you a favor. You know how I’ve always felt about you.” 

Ian is now moving toward Mickey, grabbing his hands off his face and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, looking deep into his eyes.

“I wanted you to be free from dealing with me and all my crazy shit. Like I said that night you came out, I just want you to be free.” His voice is soft and pleading. 

“Ok and do you remember what I said to you that night?” What you and I have… that’s what makes me free, Ian. I meant it then and I still mean it.”

Ian smiles the dopiest smile before grabbing Mickey’s face with his abnormally large hands and smashing their lips together. The kiss is hard and sloppy. Their lips, and teeth and tongues all clash together in a beautiful, passionate mess. One of Ian’s hands slide down to the chest of the dark-haired man, lightly pushing him down so they are laying on the bed. Mickey pushes back with his tongue, forcefully massaging Ian’s. The kiss continues for a few more seconds before Ian pulls off and moves his lips down to Mickey’s neck, just under his ear.

“I’m so sorry. Mickey. I should have fucking visited you.”

Ian’s lips continue to wander all over Mickey’s neck before he stops at his Adam’s apple and gives it a lick. A moan escapes Mickey’s mouth causing his Adam’s apple to vibrate. Ian continues to suck on it for a couple seconds as he moves his hands down to Mickey’s robe. He completely straddles Mickey then pulls open the robe to rub his hands all over the tight chiseled chest and abs underneath him. Ian can’t help but revel in the muscles on display. Mickey definitely did a lot of working out while he was locked up and Ian can’t help but wonder what else he was up to. Ian places a soft kiss in between his pecks before slowly pulling himself off Mickey moving to stand on the floor at the end of the bed.

“What? Why’d you stop? You wanna talk about our fucking feelings some more? Ask me some fucking questions?”

“You're the one asking questions right now. Help me get undressed, jackass! You’re already naked!”

Mickey moves to the end of the bed, throwing the robe off his arms in the process. He is now completely naked and already has his hands on Ian’s belt buckle, trying to remove it as quickly as possible. Ian’s hands pull his tee shirt and hoodie over his head in one swift motion just as Mickey pulls down his pants and boxers together revealing Ian’s already hard pink cock. Mickey licks his lips and connects his blue eyes with Ian’s green before placing a kiss to red pubes just above Ian’s dick. He firmly grabs Ian’s tip and begins to slowly lick a long stripe up the underside of Ian’s cock, never losing eye contact. Mickey lips wrap around the tip just before sinking down and fully taking all of Ian into his mouth. Ian moans unable to contain the sounds of pleasure leaving his lips.

“Mick, that feels so good. FUCK”

Mickey hums in response and picks up the pace while he massages Ian’s balls. Ian’s fingers reach his lover’s black hair and run softly through it. Mickey is going faster now and Ian has to grab his hair tightly to slow him down. 

“You got… to…slow down.” Ian can’t speak, his brain forgetting how to form words because of the immense amount of pleasure happening below his waist.

Mickey pulls off with a wet pop and smiles up at Ian, proud of what he’s doing to the younger man.

“Come on then, just get on me already.” Mickeys says shuffling back towards the headboard.

Ian follows and crawls up the bed, stopping to open Mickey’s legs and kneel between them. He leans down and catches Mickey’s lips with his own, separating them to let his tongue inside. Ian’s hand is beside Mickey’s head. It’s holding him up so his face doesn’t fall into Mickey’s as they continue to make out. The other arm is wrapped around his waist slightly pulling Mickey into his lap so they can rub their hard cocks together. Mickey wraps his legs around his redhead, so Ian lets go of his lips and waist so he can lick his hand. His fingers wrap around both of their cocks and start jacking them off.

“There’s lube…in my bag.” Mickey can barely get the words out. He’s too caught up in the moment.

Ian quickly moves off the bed, grabs the lube and returns to his waiting lover. He flicks the cap open and fully coats 3 fingers, before closing it and throwing it by Mickey’s head. Ian pulls Mickey’s ass up onto his lap and spreads his legs before rubbing two fingers around his tight hole. Ian sees Mickey’s dick twitch at the pressure so he slowly inserts one finger. Mickey moans in pleasure as the finger brushes his prostate so Ian adds another one and slowly begins scissoring him open. Ian pushes his two slicked fingers deep and hard into Mickey before slowly slipping out. Mickey whimpers at the loss of contact so Ian quickly thrusts in again with three fingers. The tips of his fingers are now massaging that tiny bundle of nerves and Mickey can’t keep himself together any longer.

“Fuck, Ian. Stop!” Mickey almost yells 

Ian slips out his fingers and throws Mickey a smirk showing how pleased he is with himself. He’s harder than ever now. Nothing gets him going like watching Mickey unravel beneath him at the slip of his fingers. Ian bends down and licks around Mickey’s hole gently massaging the sensitive skin.

“Come on, Gallagher! Get the fuck on me Already.” Mickey bites, impatience clear in his voice.

Ian gives Mickey’s puckering hole one last lick and Mickey decides he can’t wait any longer. He pushes himself up abruptly and grabs onto Ian’s throat, pushing him down on the bed. Mickey’s on top of him now straddling his legs and forcefully seating himself on Ian’s cock. He stills for a second adjusting to being completely filled by Ian’s 9 inches. Ian slowly rolls his hips up into Mickey and moans at the slick friction surrounding his cock. Mickey starts moving slowly at first, but increases the pace and grabs onto Ian’s shoulder’s for support. He buries his face in the redhead’s neck and tries to focus on the breaths and rythm of the man underneath him. Ian grabs Mickey’s hair and pulls his face from his neck. They’re breaths are heavy as they get lost in each other’s eyes, faces only a few inches apart.

“I love you so much, Mickey.” Ian says softly, almost crying it out

Mickey stills for a few seconds almost in shock, but then moves his hands to Ian’s face and plants the most loving kiss onto his lips. He can’t say it back, not at this second anyway but Ian knows what the kiss means. He flips Mickey onto his back, switching positions and thrusting deep into the gorgeous dark haired man underneath him. They’re making love now, touching and kissing and tasting every part of each other. They're taking their time but neither one of them can last much longer. Mickey cums first, shooting all over their stomachs right after Ian reaches down to rub his thumb across Mickey’s slit. Ian follows shortly after, filling up Mickey’s clenching hole. Ian pulls out and moves to lay behind Mickey, wrapping his arm around his waist and softly kissing his neck. The man is snoring already and Ian can’t help but chuckle before falling asleep too, both men completely blissed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so Ian FINALLY says I love you. It was so hard trying to come up with the perfect scene for that. Hopefully I did it justice.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for all your kudos and comments. You really inspire me to keep writing! Constructive critism is appreciated as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who the fuck are you?” Mickey says into the phone as soon as he sits down, not recognizing the face in front of him.
> 
> “I’m Pasha, your new boss. You did good on those jobs I told Svetlana about and now you get to reap the benefits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I decided Mickey has to get released from prision instead of escaping. He deserves a life of freedom.   
> I know the Shameless writers are going to continue breaking our Gallavich hearts this season. UGH!!!!
> 
> This chapter is just a little short backstory of how he got himself out and some of the time he spent in prison.  
> Don't hate me for putting Mickey with another guy in prison. Ian is fucking around all kinds and Mickey is a hot piece of ass that deserves some attention too.

Two young, dark haired men sat together at a table in the back of the prison dayroom clad in orange jumpsuits. The room was full due to some zombie apocalypse type show that was playing on the small tv in the corner. Neither of the men were paying much attention to the show, their intent focus on the poker game in front of them.

“I raise. 1 pack of cigs and 2 chicken ramens.” Mickey’s face is stern and unwavering as he stares at his cellmate across from him. He’s satisfied with the cards in his hand but if he has any chance of winning then he needs to maintain his poker face. Beating the former professional poker player has proven an impossible task in the last 6 months but Mickey feels he’s getting closer and closer to success.

“Really? You got something good, Milky? What is it? A full house?” Kyle smiles his dopey fucking smile and leans back in his chair.

“Stop fucking calling me that, Kyle. Check and see or bitch out and fold…your choice.” 

Kyle just stares into Mickey’s eyes before licking his lips and slowly leaning forward. “I raise you two BJ’s.” he whispers seductively between them.

Mickey scoffs and feigns disgusted before rolling his eyes and giving in. “Fine, but you’re gonna be eating your words and my load.” He slams his cards down on the table with a smirk, revealing a winning four of a kind.

"Fuck!" Kyle says as he lays down his full house. "You finally beat me!" 

“Milkovich! You have a visitor. Let’s go, inmate!” The guard loudly interrupts, sending Mickey up and out of his chair in a hurry.

\--------

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey says into the phone as soon as he sits down, not recognizing the face in front of him.

“I’m Pasha, your new boss. You did good on those jobs I told Svetlana about and now you get to reap the benefits.” The man says simply Russian accent clear in his voice. 

“Yeah, well that bitch left me high and dry after I took care of those things for her. I haven’t seen a penny or my fucking son in over 6 months, so excuse me but I’m not fucking interested.” Mickey says menacingly into the phone about to hang up the receiver.

“WAIT! I can make it worth your while. I can get you out. Set you up with a car and generous compensation.”

Mickey adjusts in his seat as he listens to his new boss explain himself. He’s not sure he wants to get involved with any Russians ever again, but this guy’s offer is just too appealing to turn down right away.

“There’s a guard. He used to work for me, but now he’s getting in the way of my business. Also heard he’s not treating inmates with respect, inmates that happen to be my employees.”

“Can’t have that” Mickey responds sarcastically.

“You take care of him, keep my business intact. I take care of you. You have one week to get it done before I find someone else.”

“I’ll take care of it! Mickey almost shouts into the phone. “How long till you get me out of here?”

“Good. Give it a month, You’re new attorney will be here tomorrow.”

\----------

Mickey heads back to his cell unable to wipe the smile from his face. Almost a year in this shithole and he could be getting out in a month or less, with cash and a car and a fucking future that’s not behind bars. His mind immediately goes to his red headed ex lover. He wonders what Ian’s been doing and if he’d still have a shot with him once he’s released. The smile quickly fades as he’s filled with uncertainty and reminded of the job he has to do first.

“You ready to cash in on one of your BJ’s?” Kyle asks with a smile as he sits up in his bed throwing the book he was reading to the side and running his fingers through his wavy dark hair.

“No thanks, not in the mood right now.” Mickey responds as he lays down in his bed and throws his arm over his eyes.

Kyle shrugs and moves to sit at the edge of Mickey’s bed. “You had a visitor? Was it Ian Gallagher?” He asks, poking his finger where Mickey’s tattoo lies under his jumpsuit.

Mickey is now sitting up looking at his friend with benefits/cellmate.“No it wasn’t. It was some powerful Russian drug lord asking a favor. He says he’s gonna get me out.”

“Damn, must be a pretty big favor. You gonna do it?” Kyle asks surprise clear in his voice

“Of course I am. He’s gonna get me a car and some cash too so I can take off to wherever the fuck I want.”

“Where will you go? What about Ian?”

“I don’t know yet. Either he comes with me or he fucking doesn’t.”

"I'm gonna miss you, Milky." Kyle says sadness creeping up in his voice.

"Come on, man. Get the fuck outta here with that shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Ill try to update as soon as possible Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated. Let me know what you like and what you hope to see. Love you guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a cool breeze blowing the autumn leaves around the men as the walk down the street to the store. Ian feels content too, no it’s more than content. He feels amazing. There is nothing else he’d rather be doing than exploring the country with Mickey. He never thought they would get another chance to be together and here they are, on a road trip, headed to god knows where. He’s truly happy for the first time in a long time, but there’s still a lot of questions and issues on his mind that Ian can’t wait to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if i took forever to upload this chapter. The Walking dead on Sunday kind of traumatized me and made it really hard to get into the head space to write this fluffy, happy fic.  
> So there's more smut in this chapter, it just keeps coming out of me so sorry if that's not your thing. Anyway hope you guys are liking this so far.
> 
> Sorry about the horrible grammar and punctuation, like I said before I am not really a writer and I don't have an editor or anything so please forgive me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Mickey woke up to a cold, empty bed behind him and a full bladder. He immediately rolls over onto his back and reaches out his hand, desperately seeking Ian. He hopes to find him on the other side of the mattress, but all he can feel is the soft fabric of the sheets, cold underneath his fingertips. He’s sure that these are the softest, most expensive sheets he’s ever slept in and decides to run his hand across them slowly one more time, savoring the simple pleasure. Mickey feels pressure hit his bladder once again so he groans as he sits up and rubs his tired, blue eyes. He looks up just in time to see a shirtless Ian emerge from the bathroom, towel in hand, running over his hair. A smile reaches his lips as he takes in the sight in front of him. Ian’s abs are looking tight as all hell and the skinny jeans he’s wearing hug his toned ass perfectly. Mickey moves up out of the bed, ass naked still and heads straight for the bathroom. “Gotta take a leak.” He says, sleepiness making his voice low and hoarse. Ian follows behind him into the bathroom, eyes never leaving his partner’s bare cheeks.

“I just got back from a run.” Ian begins, slightly muffling the sound of Mickey’s piss splashing into the toilet.

“There’s a convenience store like 2 blocks down. Figured we could use some food and beer. I was about to head over there. You coming with?” Ian’s leaning against the counter still shirtless staring at Mickey’s naked form in front of him. He can’t help the blood that’s quickly rushing to his penis. Mickey has always had this effect on him, but his lover is looking a lot more muscular than he remembers him being before and it really turns him on. 

Mickey shakes himself dry before moving next to Ian to wash his hands. “Yeah. Let me get dressed. I really need a fucking smoke, right now.” he replies as he tries to move out of the bathroom. Ian grabs him roughly and throws him against the wall. Their bodies are pressed together and Mickey’s breath hitches when Ian presses his lips into the shorter man’s neck.

“You’re not getting dressed yet.” Ian commands as he steps back, unzips his jeans and pulls his pants and underwear down just low enough to release his aching pink cock. His long fingers wrap around Mickey’s hips and forcefully push him up onto the wall. Mickey groans at the roughness, but also because he’s extremely turned on. He loves it when Ian manhandles him like a wild animal, unable to control his desire. His arms and legs wrap around the redhead so Ian lets one of his hands leave Mickey’s hips to grab his hard cock and shove it into his lover’s hole. They still for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of being connected in so many ways. Ian rolls his hips up into Mickey a few times before gradually increasing his speed. Mickey whimpers at the pleasure he’s feeling circulate through every inch of his body.

“Fuck! Fuck! Ian, right there! That feels so fucking good.” 

Ian hums in response, getting more turned on by the encouraging words coming from the man falling apart in his arms. He’s moving as fast and as hard as he can now, chasing his own orgasm and hitting Mickey’s prostate every time. Ian places his forhead into Mickey's chest and cums, shooting his load into Mickey's clenching hole. Mickey follows shortly after, yelling out Ian’s name before connecting their lips and tongues together passionately. Ian drops the shorter man to his feet and moves to grab a washcloth from the rack. Ian’s washing the cloth in some water when he turns around and frowns at the sight moving toward him. Mickey is wincing as he’s walking, clearly uncomfortable, with a raw and achy asshole.

“You gotta go easier on me now, man. We’ve been going at it like damn rabbits. I can barely walk.” He laughs grabbing the washcloth from Ian’s hand.

“Fuck, I always get way too horny after I work out and I’m a little overdue for my afternoon dose so I may be a little imbalanced. I’m sorry, Mick.”

Mickey holds up his hand to placate Ian, and starts moving out of the bathroom. “It’s ok. You know I liked it. Let’s just get to the store.”  
\--------------------------------

The two men are out of the hotel and making their way through the parking lot when Mickey’s craving for a cigarette returns. He tells Ian to continue on ahead towards the convenience store while he grabs the smokes from his car. 

“I’ll catch up to you.” Mickey says and turns around almost running to the car. He opens the door and then turns to see Ian on the other end of the parking lot waiting for him. Mickey grabs the pack of smokes from the center console and instantly takes one out, bringing it to his lips. 

“Fuck.” The lighter is completely out so Mickey just throws it towards the back and grabs the backpack he has hidden underneath the seat. He opens the small front pocket and pulls out another lighter. He’s about to zip it up and put it back when he spots a really tiny brown envelope in the corner. He glances back at Ian, before grabbing the envelope and shoving it deep into his pocket. He closes the car and runs to his lover, who’s still waiting for him, confused look on his face as to what’s taking so long.

“Sorry. Had to find a working lighter.” Mickey says as he’s approaching Ian, reading the question clear on his face. They both head down the street and Mickey finally lights the cigarette dangling between his lips. He lets out a content sigh as the nicotine hits his blood stream, giving him the fix he’s been craving ever since he woke up. 

` There’s a cool breeze blowing the autumn leaves around the men as the walk down the street to the store. Ian feels content too, no it’s more than content. He feels amazing. There is nothing else he’d rather be doing than exploring the country with Mickey. He never thought they would get another chance to be together and here they are, on a road trip, headed to god knows where. He’s truly happy for the first time in a long time, but there’s still a lot of questions and issues on his mind that Ian can’t wait to discuss.

“So…Where are we going?” Ian asks

“What? I thought you said there was a liquor store or something up here?” Mickey replies, eyebrows raised, irritation rising in his voice.

“No. Yeah…” Ian rolls his eyes at the confusion and points up ahead. “It’s right up there, you can see the sign a little behind that tree. I mean what are we doing after this? After we check out, where are we headed?” Ian’s looking at Mickey’s face trying to gauge his reaction.

Mickey just smiles and blows a large puff of smoke into Ian’s face. “There anywhere you wanna go, Gallagher?” Mickey asks still smiling, so happy to be reunited with his lover but also proud that he’s able to take him anywhere he wants. “I kinda wanted us to end up in Las Vegas for a little while, but I figured we could drive around for a bit first. You know, explore and shit.” 

“Las Vegas? Ian asks surprised. “I could get another job as an EMT almost anywhere, so it doesn’t matter to me where we end up, but why Las Vegas?”

“I learned how to play poker in the joint, my cellmate used to be a professional or some shit. Anyway, he says I’m a natural. Thought I should put that theory to the test.” Mickey shrugs and takes another drag of his cigarette trying to avoid looking Ian in the eye. Mentioning his cellmate makes him feel a little guilty, even though he knows he has no reason to. He knows Ian was fucking around just as much, if not more while he was locked up. He pushes that thought from his mind as they enter the small grocery store parking lot.

“Grand Canyon’s on the way to Vegas. I kind of always wanted to go there.” Ian says excitedly. 

“It’s probably just a big fucking hole with dirt, but fine, if you really wanna stop there we can. I got enough dough to last us at least six months, so if you wanna go someplace else a little more fucking interesting, we can do that too.” Mickey says as he they start to approach the store.

“Yeah we still need to talk about how you got all that dough.” Ian replies hesitantly as he watches Mickey take one last drag of his cigarette and toss it on the sidewalk.

Mickey just huffs and opens the door to the store and walks in. Ian follows behind him and shakes his head in disbelief. This man is unbelievable. Ian grabs a basket and heads to the small produce area first. Mickey splits, heading straight for the beer. After throwing a few bananas and a bag of baby carrots in his basket, Ian moves towards Mickey who’s standing in front of the beer fridge bent over, still deciding which brand to get. Mickey grabs a six pack of some expensive craft beer and turns to see Ian smirking at him.

“Fuck off” he says already knowing what his boyfriend is thinking.

Ian just huffs out a laugh and moves down the wall of fridges. Orange juice, ginger ale, yogurt, string cheese and some premade turkey and cheese submarine sandwiches also make their way into Ian’s basket before he heads over to the register. Mickey is already there placing his beer on the counter. He throws a bag of bbq chips and some snickers bars next to the six pack before turning and taking the basket from Ian’s hands.

“You can’t keep eating that junk all the time, Mick” Ian whispers to the shorter man in front of him, who just finished paying for their stuff. You are not gonna be young forever, that shit is gonna catch up to you soon.” He adds as they grab their bags off the counter and make their way out of the store.

“Ok, well when it does at least you’ll have your baby carrots and bananas to go fuck yourself with.” Mickey bites back full of sarcasm. Ian loves sarcastic Mickey. It’s one of the first traits he fell in love with. As long as he can listen to his boyfriend spit witty comebacks, he knows he will never get bored of him. Ian is trying to make a point though, so he’s not gonna let his lover distract him with his funny asshole antics.

“Come on, I’m just looking out for your health.” Ian says throwing his free hand around Mickey’s shoulder and pulling him close as they walk back towards the hotel. “Besides, I think you’d like it better if I keep fucking you with my banana. Huh?” He continues, laughing at himself.

“Get the fuck off me, you annoying cheesy shithead.” Mickey responds and smiles as he moves out from under Ian’s arm. Ian looks sad at the loss of contact so Mickey feels a little guilty, he wasn’t trying to ruin their playful modd. He grabs the red head’s hand and kisses it. Ian grins, overjoyed at the public display of affection. He doesn’t let his lovers hand go until they reach the hotel.

 

 

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback and let me know what you guys think so far and what you want to see happen.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I love this fandom so much! You guys are so passionate.!!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you even ask me to come with you. Huh? You don’t wanna talk to me about anything. You’re obviously hiding shit from me.” Ian is fuming, his face turning a shade that closely matches his hair. “How much money is in that backpack and how did you get it? What did you do, Mickey?” 
> 
> There's a tiny bit of angst in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to get out guys. I spent hours on it and I still don't think I'm happy with it.
> 
> Sorry once again for all the mistakes. They are all mine.
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments and let me know what you guys think and want to see...

Mickey hadn’t even gotten their hotel room door closed before Ian was tearing into the plastic packaging of his turkey sub sandwich. The grocery bags were instantly dropped on the counter, leaving his hands free to quickly stuff the sandwich into his mouth. Ian was leaned against the counter, chewing and moaning like an animal when Mickey looks up at him and feigns disgusted.

“What?” Ian asks innocently as he watches Mickey pack their mini fridge with the beer and food they’d just bought. “I’m fucking hungry, OK. I ran over 3 miles, while you napped. I worked up an appetite.” Ian continues between bites as Mickey closes the fridge and pops open one of the beers. 

“ 3 miles, huh?” Mickey asks leaning against the counter next to Ian before gulping down half the beer in his hand. “We could have found a restaurant or something, we didn’t have to go get shitty corner store food.” 

“It’s fine. I need food lying around so I have something to eat with each dose.” Ian is reminded he still hasn’t taken his afternoon dose, so he moves to grab the pill bottles behind Mickey. He’s already thrown the meds into his mouth, when he realizes he doesn’t have a drink to wash them down with. He grabs Mickey’s beer right out of his hand and takes a few gulps before handing it back, eyes challenging the shorter man to say something. 

Mickey just rolls his eyes in response and finishes his beer as he watches Ian shove the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. “How late are you with that dose now?” he asks, worried that this might become a habit. He knows Ian was doing good, maintaining a healthy and stable lifestyle while he was locked up. The last thing he wants is to be held responsible, if Ian starts slipping up. He can’t let him break his routine too much, but then again Mickey isn’t entirely sure what his routine has been like the last year. “Do you usually run 3 miles?” he quickly adds, worry now unmistakable in his voice.

“Hey.” Ian grabs his hand, trying to soothe the man in front of him. “It’s ok. This dose is less than 2 hours late. It’s not going to affect me much. Just can’t let it happen again anytime soon.” Ian’s voice is soft and comforting and Ian is staring into Mickey’s eyes, letting him see he’s all there. He’s not manic, he’s not just trying to appease him either. He’s serious. He has it under control. “I usually run a mile every morning, I might take one or two mornings off during the week, if I do I try to make it up the next day. Sometimes I don’t.” Ian shrugs hesitant to give this information, afraid that it will be misconstrued somehow.

Mickey nods his head and lets out a sigh of relief. This is good. This is healthy. He’s glad to see Ian taking the initiative to maintain a stable lifestyle, but he also wants him to know he will always have his help, when he needs it. “Good.” Mickey smiles at Ian. “How much longer till you run out?”

“A little over a month I think.” Ian answers. “We should make it to Las Vegas by then, right?”

“Yeah. We should make it there within 2 weeks. That’ll give us a few weeks to get situated and find you a clinic.” Ian just nods in agreement

Mickey grabs another beer and the other Sub sandwich from the fridge and moves to the living room area. He sets them on the coffee table before picking up the remote to turn on some T.V. Ian follows and relaxes next to him on the couch. “Anything good come on T.V. while I was on the inside?” Mickey asks eager to change the heavy subject.

Ian grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels. “I got really into this one show with Debs, called Orange is the new Black. It’s about a bunch of chicks in prison. You’ll like it. It’ll make you feel right at home.” Ian laughs at himself, but Mickey shoots him a death glare letting him know he’s not amused. 

“Asshole” Mickey breathes out in between bites of his sandwich.

“I’m just kidding Mick.” Ian says a little guiltily as he settles on some Family Guy reruns. “It’s not that good of a show, besides I’d rather hear about your time on the inside. No one in the show got out 10+ years early with a backpack full of cash.” Ian is just staring at the man next to him, trying to gauge his reaction. Mickey just takes another bite of his sandwich and keeps his eyes fixed on the T.V.

Ian’s had enough. He needs to know…something…anything. He’ll take anything right now, but anytime Ian even mentions Mickey’s time in prison, Mickey visibly shuts down. Ian is at least trying to open up. He’s making an effort to reconnect. Ian huffs in disbelief and abruptly stands up . He turns to face the man still on the couch, now finishing his sandwich.   
“You’re unbelievable. After all this time. You still won’t fucking open up to me.” Ian’s voice starts to shake as he fights back the tears trying to form in the corner of his eyes. 

Mickey looks up at Ian clearly torn on how to respond… he doesn’t, he just shakes his head and takes a few big chugs of his beer, almost finishing it. He doesn’t want to do this right now.

“Why did you even ask me to come with you. Huh? You don’t wanna talk to me about anything. You’re obviously hiding shit from me.” Ian is fuming, his face turning a shade that closely matches his hair. “How much money is in that backpack and how did you get it? What did you do, Mickey?” Ian’s voice is low and demanding. He wants answers from the man sitting in front of him. Mickey still doesn’t respond, he just finishes the beer in his hand and hangs his head.  
...  
…  
“God dammit fucking answer me asshole!” Ian continues yelling

“Maybe I can’t yet because I’m still fucking pissed at you. You fucking broke my heart. Ian and I’m not convinced you’re not gonna do it again.” Mickey is standing up now getting in Ian’s face. “How do I know I can trust you?” Mickey adds and his voice softens as he connects his eyes to Ian’s, that are slowly filling with tears.

“Mick, I’m sorry. I’m in this. 100% I’m in. You have to believe me. You have to trust me.” He can’t control it now, his tears are flowing freely down his cheeks.

“I know. I will eventually. Just give me a little time.” Mickey adds grabbing Ian’s hands, trying to calm the crying man.

“No.” Ian says sternly “Get over it and just forgive me already so we can move on. I already told you I’m in. I’m putting 100% towards our relationship. If you really want to put all the bullshit behind us and move forward, you have to give me 100% too. You can’t keep shit from me. It doesn’t matter what it is, I..I love you Mickey. 

He’s laid it all out on the table and now it’s up to Mickey to open up and let him in again. Fear overcomes Ian because he realizes this could be the end. What if Mickey decides he can’t forgive him and he’d rather just move on alone.   
“I need another cigarette.” Mickey quickly moves through their hotel room. A single tear falls down his cheek as he closes the door between them.

As Mickey heads through the hall and down the elevator his mind is racing, he’s not sure what he wants to do. ‘He wants me to just get over it? Fucking asshole. After he left me high and dry? After everything he fucking did to me? Fucking around on me with random dudes and taking off with my son. Yeah sure I wasn’t a fucking saint or anything in the beginning with him but I had my fucking reasons. Yeah I guess he had his own stupid reasons too. Fuck!’ Mickey rubs his eyes and fights back tears as he exits the elevator. 

Mickey inhales the crisp autumn air before bringing a cigarette to his lips. He’s reaching in his pocket pulling out a lighter when his fingers also brush upon a small brown envelope, reminding him that he’d buried it there earlier in the afternoon. Mickey lights his cigarette and switches the lighter in his hand for the envelope. He’s turning it over in his palm thinking about what he wants to do with it’s contents. Mickey closes his hand around the envelope as he takes another drag of his cigarette. He’s looking out at the rolling hills while enjoying the cool air, the warm afternoon sun, and the nicotine flowing through his veins. Mickey is feeling more at peace and more free. He feels more ready to open up to Ian. Deep down he knows if he wants their relationship to survive, he needs to forgive Ian and at least try to start trusting him again. A sigh of relief leaves his lips as he makes the decision to forgive him. It’s like a 50 pound weight has been lifted of his shoulders. He open his hand and looks at the envelope one last time before returning it to his pocket with a smile. ‘All right. Let’s fucking do this.’ he thinks as he takes one last drag and stomps out his cigarette. He opens the door and is heading through the lobby when he spots the same lady that checked him in, reading a book at the front desk.

“Hey” he says as he approaches the front desk catching the lady’s attention. “You guys got room service or something here?” 

“We do not have room service right now, unfortunately.” She answers putting down her book and moving towards Mickey. “We do have 3 different restaurants in the area that deliver to the hotel. There are menus for those restaurants in your room. Would you like some extras?” She continues in a sweet motherly voice.

“No thanks. He responds before asking “Are there any nice restaurants you recommend around here, you know I can maybe take my …date to?” Mickey feels uncomfortable. He’s not sure how to ask these questions without confusing the old lady that thinks Ian is his husband and they are honeymooning. Fortunately, she picks up on Mickey’s discomfort and sets him at ease by providing excellent customer service.

“Here is a menu to a nice steak restaurant in the area. It’s at a farm about 5 miles from here.” She hands him the menu and he grabs it with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“A farm?” he asks, unimpressed.

“Yes, doesn’t sound all that great, but they have have a very nice dining room. It’s very rustic and romantic.” She adds with a wink. Mickey just rolls his eyes and reaches for another pamphlet she is handing to him.

“This is for a hot springs resort about 15 miles from here. It has a hotel with a pretty good restaurant inside.”

Mickey thanks her for her recommendations and heads to the elevator looking at the pamphlet in his hand. ‘What the fuck is a hot spring?’ he thinks to himself as he heads back to his suite.  
Mickey opens the door and throws the pamphlet on the counter as he looks around the room for his lover. 

“Ian?” He calls out softly, heading to the bathroom and opening the door. Mickey smiles at the sight he sees in front of him. Ian is laying stark naked in the bathtub filled with bubbles. He has the bottle of champagne in is hand and tear stains on his cheeks.

“Hey” Mickey says as he moves closer to the tub. “I want you to know I forgive you and I’m in. 100% I’m in this too.”

Ian just smiles and lets out a big sigh of relief.

Mickey stands there still for 2 seconds before he shrugs and begins moving his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks setting the champagne bottle to the side.

“What’s it look like? I’m getting in with you.” Mickey answers as he removes his boxers, steps in and lays his back against the opposite end of the tub that Ian’s is.

“I thought you don’t do faggy shit like bubble baths.” Ian laughs out.

“I don’t” Mickey responds “You’ve always had me doing a bunch of faggy shit though.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Ian asks as he caresses the shorter man’s legs, submerged underneath the water.

“Like this.” Mickey answers simply as he leans over the tub and reaches for his discarded pants. He pulls the small envelope from his pocket and glances up at Ian as he opens it, catching his confused face.

Two platinum wedding bands fall out of the envelope and into Mickey’s hands and Ian’s eyes widen in shock.

“Ian. You’re the only person I’ve ever really loved and I know I’m not going to love anyone else but you ever again. I’m obviously stuck with your goofy fucking ass.”

“You wanna marry me?” Ian interrupts, eyes still wide in shock. “Yes, Mick. Let’s get fucking married.” He grabs his boyfriend’s legs and quickly pulls him forward, spreading his legs to situate him up in his lap.

“Hold on Hold on” Mickey places his hand on Ian’s chest as Ian wraps his arms around his waist. “If we are gonna do this, we are gonna do this for real. No fucking around on me behind my back!” Mickey is looking down into his redheads green eyes making sure he knows he’s serious.

“OK I promise” Ian quickly responds “No fucking secrets or hiding shit from each other either.” Ian adds eyes challenging Mickey.

“Yeah. I know. I’ll tell you everything tonight. Hopefully, you still want to marry me after.” Mickey looks away and Ian grabs his face and kisses his lips softly.

“I will. I love you, Mickey.” Ian kisses Mickey’s lips a few times before Mickey pulls away.

“I love you too, firecrotch.” He says smile on his face as he stares into Ian’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Our boys are getting hitched. Yay!!! finally. lol
> 
> Let me know if you guys want more backstory on Mickey's time in prison and how he got out or if you'd rather me just continue on with my plans for their road trip...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
